


Nanatsu

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst at the last part, Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Heartbreak, Kokuma is done with all of the Shins, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Yandere, Savage Shin, Soul Splitting, Swearing, cause why the heck not its the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Due to the occult club messing with an old artifact, Shin's soul splits and takes form, each varying in personality and behavior. Wrecking havoc throughout the school.Watch as the occult club tries to reclaim their Shin-senpai back.





	1. Unfortunate Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the clones are the seven sins.

The velvet walls of the Occult Club Room makes the murmurs of each member ominous as they transfixed their eyes on a specific item. The doors were shut as they whispered and pointed at the strange object now sitting on the only table in the club.

"That is so pretty-looking! Who brought it here?" Supana murmured as she inspected it from every angle.

Kokuma scratches her cheek, embarrassed. "I found it half-buried while I was working in the graveyard. It was strange, to say the least. The nearest grave to where I found that was completely dilapidated, so it was a lost cause to try and find the relatives of the possible owner of that."

Daku held the item in the air. "But still... to find such an emissary of brilliance, a beautiful quarry only found deepest within the earth's bowels, such a delight!"

"Is that actually real though? Is that really a diamond?" Chojo asked, completely apathetic to the awed faces of his club members.

Oka took it in her hands. "It doesn't seem to be a diamond though... but it _is_ shiny. I have a feeling that this isn't what it appears to be."

"Yeah..." Supana agreed. "It has a certain vibe to it... want me to take a look at it with my glass eye?"

Kokuma plucked the crystal out of Oka's hands and placed it back on the table. "I don't see why not..." With those words, Supana raised her eye-patch, and revealed her silver glass eye. Her eye roved over each of the crystal geometric lines.

Scanning and Skimming.

Looking for any anomalies that would cause an alarm. 

After a few seconds, she covered her glass-eye, seemingly done with her analysis. "Nah... I don't see any aura in it. Which is... kind of strange... even inanimate objects have auras..."

Daku picks it up one last time, despite Kokuma's efforts to keep it contained. "Why don't we have master to take a look at it? He does have a much greater spiritual potential than any of us..." the other members nodded with Chojo in the background commenting on how it's the only smart advice Daku gave.

The said victim of Chojo's insult huffs as he steps closer to the door.

"Wait! Daku be careful!" The others remarked as the club president stepped in. 

However, he wouldn't listen and didn't notice the new arrival. "Oh fie! I shall show you my great wisdom... by asking Master Shin about it! Nyehehe! After that you'll never insult me agai-" His words were cut of as he bumped into a very confused club president. The crystal flew off-his hands...

A chorus of screeches resounded with an extra remark of "Daku- you idiot!!" startled the new comer.

"Hey guys! What's the matter...?" The crystal landed on his fluffy head. "Eh?" Barely even getting a word in, the room was bathed by a sudden flash of light.

* * *

 

The blinding light stings their eyes as they looked on on what appears to be...

"P-please tell me I'm dreaming." Chojo commented in a bitter tone as he looked on to the confusing display.

The others noticed, their jaws dropped to the floor upon seeing the plethora of smoke clearing to reveal... their Club President or, dare as they say, _Club Presidents._

 "W-whaaaaaat!!!!!?!?!" Daku exclaimed in glee. "How have you gained such a power of cloning yourself dear Master Shin!?" He said as he approached the red-collared Shin. To which he replied to with a seething glare.

"Stay away from me, pervert."

Daku raises his hands and backed off with the rest of the members.

Kokuma looks down on the floor to see seven broken shards of their crystal. "Who are you?!"

To which, the six presidents replied... "Shin Higaku!"

"WHAT?!" Kokuma screeched. "So you're saying... you" she points to the red-collared one. "are Shin-senpai?" He nods as he continues to glare. "..and you guys..." he points to all of them. "...are also Shin-senpai!?" they nodded, but not in sync as Supana hoped.

"You're Shin-senpai... and you're also Shin-senpai, and he's Shin-senpai!? GAH!!!!!!" Kokuma was lost in confusion. "Are there any more Shin-senpais I need to know about!?!?!"

The small sound of from underneath the table was Kokuma's answer. The moment she lifted the table cloth, a seventh Shin locked eyes with an annoyed club member.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

He raises his hands in panic. "H-h-h-hi! I-I'm S-s-shin! Nice t-to meet you!"

"YOU MOTHE-"

Chojo and Daku jumped to stop the raging Kokuma from attacking any of the Shins.... for now.

* * *

 

"So let me get this straight." Oka started as she looked at all of the people on the floor. "Are you really clones of Shin-senpai or are you guys just a part of him split to each other?"

The yellow-collared Shin stood up. "Oh god. Don't lump me with these people. I'm clearly the best here."

"What did you say, punk?" the red-collar stood up, clearly not taking that insult down.

Yellow just smirked. "Heh. You're supposed to be me! Why don't you figure it out, dumbass!"

"You son of a bi-"

He wags his fingers. "Ah! Ah! Ah~ You don't get to call our mother that!"

"Smartass!"

"Okay! Stop right there!" Oka stepped in between the two. "Sit down."

"This is really confusing...." Supana commented. She turned to the nearest Shin, which turned out to be the Indigo. "Do you have any idea on what to call them... i mean... calling them all Shin-senpai would be bad..."

Indigo Shin shrugs. "I dunno... got any snacks...? I'm hungry."

"No I don't.... I- Oh my god!! Shin-senpai what are you doing!?!!" Supana screeched as she saw the Purple Shin caressing Daku's shoulders. His eyes almost hypnotizing as Daku is dazed.

"You have a _nice_ , _broad shoulders_.... what are you doing after this, _big_ guy?" Purple Shin almost purred.

Daku clearly not knowing what to do, answered in a small voice. "Uhh.... w-we don't have any plans y-yet... you were kinda a-about to say it when you wanted to started a meeting this afternoon... so..."

"Ah! You want me to lead? Sorry, but I definitely _enjoy_ the other side of the spectrum, if you know what I mean...." Purple Shin giggled as he traced a line on Daku's chest.

Daku, clearly overwhelmed, just kept on blurting on and on. "Uh-g-get off of my lap! P-p-please!!"

"Oh, I _can_ think of another place I'd like to _sit_ on...." he whispered to Daku's glowing red ear.

In spite of all the chaos going in the background, with Oka, Kokuma and Blue Shin attempting to calm down the Red and Yellow. Supana attempting to placate Indigo and trying to keep Purple from molesting Daku, and the Orange one hiding under the table, Chojo notices him.

The green. The very curious one.

He watches as the green Shin gets sucked into one of the crystal he touched, turning the pure white crystal green. Much to the surprise of Chojo. (Hmm... the crystal seals them in....)

From out of nowhere, the Orange starts bolting it out of the room all while screaming, "I'm sorrrry!!!! I-I-I won't get in the w-way anymore!" The other Shins, now noticing the wide open door also start to book it. Away from the Occult Club Room to god knows where.

* * *

 

All of the Occult members looked at each other in disbelief. "Did... did all of those really just happen?"

"We can't let those Shins just run around and frolick in the school! Who knows what would happen!" Oka screeched.

Chojo bent down as he picked up all seven crystals. "It would be chaos."

"Welp... how do we even stop them? I sure as hell ain't strong enough to tackle Shin-senpai..." Kokuma pondered while dusting off her skirt.

Chojo raises the green shard. "Look here." Supana craned her head fast enough that it might cause whiplash. "I saw one of the clones get sucked into one of the crystals."

"Supana, try to look at that shard one more time with your glass-eye." Oka looked nervous.

Once again, she pulled her eye patch aside and gave the shard a scan. "T-this is!?"

"What is it?!" Kokuma asked, worried.

"Containing in this crystal is a huge aura of greed!"

Chojo raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps... this is Shin-senpai's greed, which has taken a physical form... translating it to Shin-terms, it means..."

Oka had an "aha!" face. "It's Shin's need to possess his treasure, which happens to be learning and wisdom. His only greed is to let his knowledge of the unknown be his own only."

"So when he saw a material he has never encountered before... let's say that shard..." Kokuma continued. "He was driven to know what it was about, without consulting each Shin in the area..."

Daku hung his head in amusement. "Hah. So this Shin's demise was due to his own choosing? That's funny... to be honest." 

"At least we know how to beat them, yeah?" Oka clapped in happiness. "This should be easy!"

Kokuma however, seemed to disagree. "What would happen if we can't find all of them? What will happen to _our_ Shin-senpai?"

"That's a fair point." Supana agreed. "If this shard stores Shin's greed... then the whole crystal would be... **_Shin-senpai's soul_**."

"We messed up this time." Daku commented. "No, I messed up. I'm sorry...."

"Hey, it's fine." Oka replied. "Well save Shin-senpai, no matter what!"


	2. I Don't Know

"Let's collect ourselves first." Kokuma started. "Clearly, the other clones are also a personification of the seven deadly sins. It's evident by that green shard."

Supana nods. "Totally right Koku-cakes!" Kokuma looked bewildered by Supana's nickname for her but let it slide anyway.

"By that logic..." Chojo added. "The movements of some of the clones should be predictable. Let's list them down." Chojo draws a notebook from his bag and writes his memos. "It'd be Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, and Sloth."

"We already caught Greed, or should I say, he caught himself?" Daku nods, seemingly proud with his statement.

Oka takes the notes and ponders. "Hmm.... Do you think we can predict where the other clones would be?"

"Yeah.... The others are easy to predict. Gluttony is either on the cooking club, the cafeteria, or the second floor area on where the vending machines are." Oka stated.

"Lust would be where attractive people would be... and I can't think of anyone more attractive than the people at the drama club, the student council or the sports club... assuming senpai's into both genders..." Supana murmured.

"Sloth might already be resting somewhere... I have a feeling that he would remain in that area for a long time..." Kokuma says as she arranges the books the Shins messed up.

"Wrath would keep himself isolated from the general populace... he seems to have an unreasonable hatred towards people..." Daku added.

"Pride could mean a lot of things and about Envy... its not like Shin-senpai's jealous about anything..." Oka observed. "Those guys are too unpredictable... they might be anywhere!" Supana screeched.

The club was silent for a while... too many possibilities to account for. Eventually, Oka raises her hand to catch everyone's attention. "How about... we go after the ones who we already have an idea on where they'd be?"

Oka points to the respective members. "Kokuma and Supana, go after Gluttony. Daku and Chojo, go after Lust. I'll try to find Sloth on the most peaceful places in the school, any objections?" Daku raises his hand. "What is it?"

"C-can I not go after Lust?"

Oka's face morphed into confusion. "Why not? You are the tallest member we have so you could easily overpower him."

Daku blushed when he heard 'overpower'. "N-no!"

Supana seemed to have noticed Daku's distress. "Nah, Let me partner up with Chojo, Oka-Cola!"

"Are you sure...?" Oka looked worriedly. "I mean... he's Lust... he should be captured by males... who knows what would happen to you... you're a girl and..."

"It's okay! Cause I ship myself with Shin-senpai!" Supana nodded eagerly. "I'll gladly let him attack me!"

Chojo looked at Supana weirdly. "Hey..."

"That settles it then. Each team, take two shards." With Oka's final words, each team took off searching for a specific ShIN.

* * *

 

**Kokuma and Daku Cam**

The pair headed off to the most obvious place to get food, the Cooking Club. Judging from the ripped cooking club poster on the entrance's bulletin board, it seems they've hit a mark. 

However, they soon realized the real problem. All of them were social outcasts. They wouldn't know if someone would be welcoming to their... kind... Still, they took the chance and headed to the cooking club's doors.

***Knock *knock**

"Excuse me?" Kokuma muttered.

The door opened to find a second-year student, characteristic for her "sisterly aura". The club's vice president, Amai Odayaka.

"Oh! Welcome! Would you like to have some of our treats? Though... you have to act fast! A member of yours just came here and was really hungry! He's practically inhaling them!" Amai giggled. "It's quite cute!"

Kokuma and Daku looked at each other knowingly. (It's a Shin clone!)

The occult members stepped in to see a mesmerizing sight.

"Hey... I'm really seeing this... right Daku?"

Daku gulps. "Uh... by heavens! I... I have nary a clue to what I am witnessing!"

* * *

 

  **Sloth Cam**

Somewhere along the school, the newly named Orange, now Sloth, crawled through the rose bushes just outside the main school building. His movements light as a feather as he attempts to sneak out to the other side of the bushes to hopefully find a place to hide in.

Unknown to him, a certain student watched on with amusement.

Sloth moved in slower steps yet somehow... he hit his head on a wall.

***Crash!**

The now hurt Shin clone stopped for a moment. Contemplating his life before bursting into tears. Streams of liquid flowed from his eyes as he cried on the grassy patches of the school yard.

His spectator, seeing the 'accident' rushed to his side.

The new comer's shadow was noticed by Sloth, he looked up and in an instant, his tears had come to a halt. "D-D-Dokkun!?"

Surprised by the use of the nickname, he pats the messy locks of his child hood friend. "Did you hit your head, Shin-chan? You never call me that anymore..."

"D-do you not l-l-like being called that a-anymore?" Sloth said, tears once again forming on the edge of his eyes.

Budo blushed. "Wha?! Of course not! You're welcome to call me that Shin-chan!"

* * *

 

**Chojo and Supana Cam**

"Well... he's definitely not in with the Student Council..." Chojo confirmed as he peeked through a gap in the door. "Thought he would target the most popular girl in school..."

Every normies has had a crush on her at some point, Akane Toriyasu... but I guess us occult club members aren't normal. 

Supana looks down in thought. "Maybe he's with the drama kids... or sneaking a peek at the _goods_ in the sports club... I think they swim in the afternoons..." she giggles at her last statement.

"Oh god. Learn to keep your mouth shut Supana."

Supana huffs. "Hey! That's mean Chojolates!!" Those nicknames again...

However, Supana does raise a point and so, we continued on with the trek to the swimming pool area, all the while praying to some god up there to please not see him attacking some member.

I don't want Shin to be in jail for god's sake and explaining this crystal situation would be too troublesome.

With the reminder that he might end up in jail... we sped up our movement. (Please just grant this particular wish, god.)

* * *

 

**Oka Cam**

The others haven't texted me yet... that means their search hasn't been lucky... unlike mine... I didn't find Sloth, but I did find Pride. Though the situation could be ideal... cause really, how am I supposed to capture him if there's people around him?!

I'm looking at him behind the door as he entered a fight with the Drama Club President Tsuruzo Yamazaki.

"You truly believe yourself to be much greater than I? Ugh! Look at this peasant trying to outdo us, the Drama Club!" Tsuruzo bellowed out as the other members clapped.

Pride smirks. "Heh. Don't make me laugh you dogshit-haired clown! Your play choices are completely cliche and repetitive! How do you even do plays? There's like, only six of you guys!"

Tsuruzo raises his eyebrow. "Hah! Carmen is a passionate opera and anyone who can't see what I mean are beneath the soil I step in! That obviously refers to you, ground-eater."

"Hamilton is obviously better than that ancient piece of shit!"

"LE GASSSSP!?! HOW DARE YOU!!!?" Tsuruzo did the most fabulous hair flick before continuing. "You like stuff from those dreaded AMERICANS?!!! Wither!! You abomination!"

"If I wanted to die I'd climb your ego and jump off of it!" Pride shouted back.

Tsuruzo had a tomato red-face before storming out, the club members behind him attempting to console their club leader.

Pride sighs in relief before swerving his head to my direction. "I know you're watching me."

After a few seconds, I stepped out, with a crystal ready in my hands. He steps closer.

"Are you planning to capture me?"

I could do nothing but nod. He sighs and rubs the back of his head. 

"I won't make it difficult for you. Here." He says as he reaches out to the crystal.

However, I drew back and kept my eyes close to him. "W-why?"

He shrugs. Clearly too proud to tell his reason he uttured. "Figure it out on your own." Those were his words as he was absorbed inside the crystal turning it into electric yellow.

With the Pride Shard on her hands, Oka felt remorse...  but somehow couldn't figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why don't you try figuring out Pride's reason?


	3. Sweets Parade

 

  **Wrath Cam**

He looked around, seemingly aloof as he stared at all of the delinquents. He has him surrounded. The leader approaches closer.

"What do you want?! Just leave me alone goddamnit!" Shin bit back.

From behind, the delinquents behind him seemed to be yelling encouraging words for him, such as

"You can do this boss-sun!"

"Take that boy!"

"Do this boss! There's no better chance than this!"

"Come on man!"

The Shin clone narrowed his eyes. His opponent is red with anger... he might think he got himself a new punching bag... but I'll prove him wrong.

"Heh. I know what you want..."

The leader showed a surprised expression. "Do you really?"

I reached out my hand and gave him a signal to come closer. "Let's do this."

He smirks, but doesn't lose the fury-red face. "Don't regret this..." He says as he rushed to Shin, all the while his lackeys cheered on.

* * *

 

  **Envy Cam**

His eyes were kept locked in the gaming club... he paces around... before finally biting the bullet and entering.

* * *

 

  **Sports Club Cam**

"Uhhh.. guys..." Unagi started.

Itachi raises one thick eyebrow. "What is it?"

He points to one of the beach benches by the pool. "Why is that guy posing like that...?"

The pool boys' attention turned to the weird boy in black speedo who's attempting to pose sexily. Much to the confusion of the the whole club.

Mantaro, the eternally sexually oblivious one asked a ridiculous question. "Ah! Might he be a model? There might be cameras! *Gasp! My hair looks like a mess!"

"No... he's obviously attempting to seduce us..." Hojiro said aloud.

While the chaos is happening, all Iruka could think about was... (What is senpai doing...?!?) his face turning tomato red.

"But he's a guy...?" Mantaro asked, now even more confused.

Unagi looked at Mantaro in concern. "Wow... are you an idiot or do you not have internet in your house?"

"Still... he has a nice butt..." Hojiro mumbled. "Don't you agree, Itachi?"

"What the fuck?!"

"Hey! You're the one who has a boyfriend! He's dainty too, that cooking club president, yeah?"

Itachi looked ready to punch him. "GAH! Shut up!"

Deciding to pay the strange person no mind, they continued on with practice, much to the annoyance of the Shin clone.

* * *

 

 

**Kokuma and Daku Cam**

"Hey! Come on..." Ajia grumbles as she held a chopstick with Sushi on it. "Say aah~" before Gluttony could take a bite, Seiyo grabs his chin to force Gluttony to look at him. Ajia screeches in surprise as they locked eyes.

Seiyo smiles in glee. "Why don't you try my burgers? I'm sure you don't want to eat _raw fish_ , right Shicchi?"

Ajia's right eye twitched. "Oh god... For the LAST TIME!!! Sushi! Is! Not! Raw! Fish!!! You Aussie-brat!" Ajia flew at Seiyo in anger, her following words undecipherable as she spoke with a countryside dialect. She already has him on headlock as Seiyo screeched in pain.

Kenko approaches from behind and give him a hug. "Why not try being healthy, Shin-Shin? I'm sure you'll enjoy some of my... salad... " however, his words are cut-off as he notices what he's eating. Small cakes and sweets and those are the specialty of... All cooking-member turns to Shoku and Saki in betrayal while they giggled non-nonchalantly.

"W-what?" Shoku raised his hands in front of him. "You were all distracted... besides, you enjoy it don't you Shin?"

He gives a slow nod as he nibbles on a small cake. "Sweets.... *nom *nom are the best..."

The remaining members got a certain flash on their eyes and _rushed_ to the kitchen.

"Do you like strawberry daifuku?!"

"I'm gonna make you bagels!"

"My almond truffle is the best, and it's healthy too!"

Saki, Shoku, and Amai giggled as they looked-on while Kokuma and Daku were still in shock. Eventually, Kokuma stepped closer and sat next to Shin. "Wow... you really got them wrapped around your finger... how did you do it?"

Gluttony shrugged clearly he won't say anything if he's still eating though, Amai seemed to be happy to give the details.

"We found him passed out outside our club room... just as we were about to leave too! Saki accidentally stepped on him!" Amai clapped in amusement, as Saki looked away.

"T-that was an accident, I swear!"

Shoku nods. "However, once we fed him our left-overs, he made this really pleased expression and we immediately fell in love! He's such a good critic too! Well, if it comes to sweets that is... other dishes he just called them 'good'... hahaha!"

Daku looks on the kitchen with a frightened expression. "L-look at them! I can feel the flames of war!! That isn't good!"

"Nah, leave them." Saki dismissed them "They get like that sometimes, they like to challenge each other... those three..." she sighed.

Kokuma sighs. "As much as we like all of your company, we need to get Gl- ah- I mean Shin-senpai away. We were supposed to do a club activity 'till he disappeared.."

The members gave out a small "boo" as they relented. "Aww... well, what are we gonna do about the food we just made...?" Ajia mumbled as she looked on the half-made mochi.

"Oh! We'll just give it to you later! They should be ready in 4PM." Seiyo noted.

Kokuma looked embarrassed. "Ah... you don't have to... I'm sorry that my senpai bothered you all..." she drags Shin off of his seat. "Come on... let's go Shin-senpai..."

Shin looked to be thinking for a moment before abruptly standing up. "Your food was good... and you guys were really kind... thank you..."

The club members were in tears all the while mumbling their nicknames for a certain occult club president.

"Let's go." Shin mumbled.

We exited the club room with no other issues. Though, the smiling face he had was surprising.

"You came to capture me, right?" Shin did not state it like a question.

We remained silent. His smile was melancholic.

"I'm sure... we wouldn't really cause something bad. They're just running away cause they're embarrassed to be seen by you guys..."

That alarmed us. "You guys... don't want to be seen by us?"

"Shin treasures you all! That extends to all of us too because I'm part of Shin!" He nods. "The original Shin might not say it but... he cares too much that he doesn't want to disappoint you guys..."

"How can you say that...?"

"I just know!" Gluttony extends his hand. "Shall we?"

Without other words, he let himself sealed turning a crystal into a pale indigo color.


	4. Alley-oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year

**Chojo and Supana Cam**

Chojo looks at the group chat in dismay. It seems that the other two teams had already caught themselves one... which hurts Chojo's pride. How are they doing it?! Supana however, seems unconcerned as she skipped her way to the swimming pool area.

"Hey Supana, seems like they've each had already caught one..."

Supana tilts her head. "Then...? It's not a contest Chojokins! Maybe on the way we meet a Shin clone by chance?"

"I hope so..." Chojo mumbled.

After a few minutes of walking down the stairs then finally getting to the school courtyard, they finally reach the pool area, only to see no Shin in sight. The members had already changed to their uniforms and was having a small meeting. Feeling quite frustrated by their lack of progress, Chojo dragged the closest Sports Club member and stared right on their eyes.

"Have you seen Shin?"

The member, who thankfully happened to be Iruka, nodded in concern. "Yeah. He was acting weird.... He was wearing a speedo, for some reason... and I think he was seducing us?" he scratched his head in confusion all the while blushing.

The occult members looked at each other in unison. (It's Lust.)

"Can you tell me where he went, Dolphin-Dolphin?" Supana the ever chipper, asked.

Iruka rubs his chin. "Ah... He changed his clothes back in a flash, and went back to the building... I think he's at the entrance now as we speak..."

"Wait... right as we arrived... was also when he left?" Chojo remarked lowly.

"Uh... Yeah?"

Chojo pushed Iruka in anger. "Then why didn't you say so!? We could've just caught up right away!" 

"Hey! Hey!" Supana placed a hand on Chojo's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do that! He might've been.. distracted by _something_." Supana remarks coyly, clearly implying something.

"Oh god no...." Chojo whined. "Why did I agree on being your partner..."

Supana seemed to have none of that as she continued on with her charade. "On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate Shin-senpai's butt?"

"FUCK NO." Chojo barked instantly, Iruka internally cried in gratitude. Though not soon after, he sees a familiar mop of navy-blue hair heading towards us in great distance. How is he so fast...?

Wait is he?

The other members couldn't say anything as they were hit by a flying Shin, a truly rare species indeed. The crystal immediately falls out of his hands and lands on Wrath. All he could do was widen his eyes as he gets absorbed by the crystal.

"W-what happened?!?" Iruka schreeched.

Both members nodded. "Occult bidness. Don't ever talk about it. Believe me."

The delinquents are now rushing to them, and so they deemed it best to escape. All the while, their head is filled with... "Hell nah."

* * *

 

**Envy Cam**

The Shin clone exits the club, clearly feeling happy for himself. He notices a certain boy carrying heavy art supplies and so, he rushed over to help.

* * *

 

  **Oka Cam**

"Hope everyone got my message..." Oka says as she pockets her phone.

Now... there's only one more peaceful place she can think of and that would be the peculiar hill that's somehow there for no reason... I remember conducting paranormal experiments there with the occult club members and how Shin remarked that the aura of the hill was somewhat calming.

My thoughts were interrupted as the group chat replied back.

_Kokuma: thats nice we got the gluttony shard. do ur best oka!_

_Sent: 3:05_

_was that sin particularly hard to capture? :Oka_

_Sent: 3:05_

_Kokuma: not rly. we just waited 4 him to fnish eating. no big deal._

_Sent: 3:06_

_Chojo: u guys already got one?!!?_

_Sent: 3:06_

_Daku: yes, whos the unwise now, chojo? ;p_

_Sent: 3:07_

_Chojo: shut up._

_Sent: 3:07_

_Kokuma: wht should we do for the next move, oka?_

_Sent: 3:09_

_just search for the school, any clues that might help :Oka_

_Sent: 3:09_

_Kokuma: k-_

_Sent: 3:10_

_Chojo: sure._

_Sent: 3:10_

I pocketed the phone again, now determined to search for another Shin clone.

* * *

 

**Pippi Osu Cam**

She paces around on the locker room area. Her hands gripping on a piece of envelop with a heart seal. "Breath Pippi, Breath. You can do this. J-just slip the letter in his locker... you can do this..."

"Whatcha doin'?" Lust appears from behind the locker, much to Pippi's surprise.

"Eep-!" her face turns red as she hides the letter. "Ah! N-nothing! Just contemplating.... life and.. all that junk! Ahahaha!"

Lust raises his eyebrow. "Girl, you clearly lying. Spill the tea."

She sighs. "I've been crushing on this guy for a long time now and... I was thinking... maybe I... uh... maybe I should confess to him?"

"Oooohhh~ Give me that story!" Shin nods.

"Well, I'm just hesitating at this point... when he's not being his dreamy self, he can be a great friend and I..." Pippi looks down in sadness. "I don't want to lose him..."

Lust pats her shoulders. "I know that feel..." Lust sighs. "However, running away isn't good. It's good to be direct to him."

"B-but how can I do that?"

Lust grabs Pippi's shoulders and looks at her square in the eye. "Just be confident girl."

"Ah.... I don't know... I'm just nervous... y'know..."

"What does he look like anyway?"

Pippi pulls out her phone. "This."

"Hmmm...."

Pippi raises her eyebrows in confusion. "W-what is it?"

"Eh... I'll give him a 5." Lust shrugged.

"Over what? Over 5?" Pippi asked eagerly.

"Nah, over ten." Lust replies bluntly. "He needs to lose that bandanna cause that's lame."

Pippi just looked sheepish."That's mean..."

Lust smiled back. "Just kidding..." Lust walks away. "Well then, go get her tigress." (You shouldn't regret love, sweetie. Get your man unlike me who can't.)

Pippi nodded as she slipped her letter in.


	5. Dummy!

**Delinquents Cam**

The little gang of thot patrol moved with great speed, looking everywhere for a certain someone's _little kitten._

"Fuck! Boss! You didn't tell me he was a feisty little kitten..."

"Now I can see why he caught your attention..."

"He's hot I can say as much... but man, you were right on mark to want him boss!"

Umeji stopped in his tracks. "Hm... I never knew he was capable of that too..." He looked at the sky in wonder. "I gotta say... I want him even more now. It surprised me that he chose to launch himself in the air to escape us..."

"Well... we were practically pining him down... with all of us were holding all four of his limbs.... and all..."

"Doesn't matter. That's why we gotta find your kitten."

Various cheering can be heard as they chased around the school, looking for the little kitten's club members that might know of his location.

* * *

 

**Taro Cam**

I quickened my steps, my cheeks stinging and red as my childhood friend of ten years, Osana stomps-off angrily. She just bitch-slapped me a second ago for some unknown reason. She walks away and gets her stuff from her locker.

"Sana, wait! W-what's the matter? Why are you angry?" I asked timidly, hiding behind the door.

She stops rummaging her locker and snaps her head to look at me pointedly. "Ugghhh.... Don't you get it you dummy?" she shrieks. "God, you are so blind!"

My face morphed into a frown. "Wha- What do you mean 'I'm blind'? J-just tell me, okay?"

All she does is turn away without an answer and places her shoes down, clearly eager to go home and leave an oblivious idiot alone.

"W-wait! Let me go with you!" Just as I was about to take my own stuff from my locker, she stops me with a glare.

She sighs. "Just... leave me alone, okay? See you, Taro."

"S-Sana..." I frowned.

I never thought looking at Osana's retreating back would clench my heart this much... just as I was about to disobey her suggestion, a hand pulled me away from my locker by the shoulder.

"Sucks huh?" He smiles sadly.

He's... "Ah! Shin!" I squeaked, surprised. "Yeah... she's in one of her moods again..."

Shin rubs his chin slightly before muttering something quietly. "Is... is it monthly?"

"Dude! No! You can't say that!" I giggled lightly.

"Ah! You smiled."

I sighed. "Yeah... I did... thanks..."

"So... who _is_ she?"

Taro scratches his head in embarrassment. "She's my childhood friend, Osana." I mumbled. However, upon looking at Shin's face, it seems that I have upset him.

Shin's face looked blank... the way he spoke his next words was unnerving... "Can you repeat that?"

"She's Osana..." I mumbled.

He looked at me as if I was worth nothing. "The other part."

"She's...." I gulped, now scared more than ever. "She's my childhood friend."

Shin droops his head low. " _Great..._ " His shoulders started shaking. "Ahahaha..." he giggled.

"What's the matter, Shin?" I asked.

"I feel sorry for her..." Shin giggled, his eyes getting shadowed by his curly locks. "I truly do...."

That triggered the alarm bells on my head. "W-why? What's the matter?!"

"Of course..." he mumbles. "So she's the same as me..."

Soon enough, I couldn't get any words out as I saw Shin breaking down in front of me. Tears slid down each side of his face.

"Ahahahaha..."

"W-what do you mean...?"

He was silent for a moment, clearly trying to regain his cool. After a few seconds, he shows his face. His eyes red with the sudden tears. "Did you know? When she left that door, she was crying."

My eyes widened in surprise. "H-huh?"

"She saw me, and immediately wiped her tears off. God. I was hoping it was just some petty fight."

I got even more confused. 'She's like me?' 'I feel sorry for her?' What does he mean by that?

"Of course, you wouldn't know. You're a dense one much like _him_. God, why do we fall for the dense ones..."

Feeling tired by the cryptic way of speaking, I finally dropped my question. "What do you mean, Shin?"

Shin just smiles sadly. "She loves you." he paused. "She loves you, y'know?" Shin repeated. "She's crying because she couldn't bear it. Her feelings felt like it wasn't going anywhere. They don't reach you, at all..."

"W-what....?"

"And you!" He points at me. "You kept ignoring everything! Never taking her for anything! You made her feel that her feelings didn't matter, that _she_ didn't matter!"

My eyes widened in realization... Those times where she... oh god... "No way..."

"Go."

I looked at him in confusion. "Wha-"

"Go and chase her." Shin ground out. "Don't make her _feel_ like that anymore!!"

Without wasting anymore second, I took all of my stuff and changed my shoes, now chasing her. Leaving Shin slowly sliding down to the floor.

* * *

 

**Oka Cam**

"I've located another one... the Orange. He's with... Budo? Hold on, I'm gonna update you guys later..." I sent to the group chat. Feeling momentarily relieved, I stepped closer to them.

"Hey, Budo-senpai!"

The Shin clone jumped in surprise and hid behind the taller man. All the while happy aura emitted from the said taller man. "Hey Oka! It seems Shin-chan has hit his head too hard!"

I sweat-dropped. Wondering on what I should do... "Hey... Budo-senpai..."

"Yeah?" He says as he pats the head of the Shin-clone.

"D-do you believe in spells or magic?"

He lights up. "Oh! Shin-chan believes on those! He believes in curses and paranormal things too!"

I sighed... (He's too bright...) "N-no! I'm asking if _you_ believe on it..."

He continues to pat the Shin-clone's fluffy hair with him visibly relaxing now. "Huh... I guess you can say that I do?"

"Good..." I sighed in relief. "Look at this..." I brought out the shard in which Pride is contained.

"Pretty..." Budo exclaimed. "So what's this about?"

"Shin's... psyche got split into seven pieces... and he's one of them..." I started. "So... we gotta get him in one of this..." I held up the pure-white, inhabited crystal.

He looks down at the fluffy head he's patting. "So he's... not Shin?"

"Well, he is Shin... just 1/7 of him... you could say..."

"Is this a Shin from the past then?" Budo asked, looking genuinely curious.

Oka frowns. She's not actually sure. He doesn't follow the basic meaning of Sloth... which is being lazy and sleepy all of the time... She's not actually sure at all. "... you could say that...."

Budo looked down in silence as the Shin-clone's eyes met with his.

"T-that's why I..."

"No." Budo interrupted.

My eyes widened in surprise. "W-what?"

He picks up the Shin-clone with one hand. "I miss this Shin. This Shin is what I've been scared that I completely lost... but he's here..."

"Hey..."

"That's why!" Budo heaves the Shin-clone up, bridal style. "Capture the others! But This Shin is mine!"

I gasped in surprise. "I-I can't do that! We don't know if..."

"NO!" He screamed. Now glaring at Oka.

I decided that this was the chance to seal the clone and pulled out the shard however, he kicks the shard off of my hands, losing it on the green pastures of the back of the school.

"I'm sorry." He says as he runs away back to the school.

My hand is hurting.... (This might bruise...) I took my phone, and texted the group.

_i messed up! stop budo frm leaving the school grounds!:Oka_

_Sent: 3:31_

* * *

 

  **Chojo and Supana Cam**

When we finally got to the entrance of the school, we see the Shin-clone, clouded in sorrow. Just as Chojo was about to ambush the Shin-clone, Supana stepped in to attempt to talk to the Purple Clone.

"Shin-senpai... what happened?" Gone was her usual chipper tone and was turned into a concerned frown.

He just laughs. "I'm sorry... I thought that the girl earlier was a coward... but I'm the bigger coward..."

"What do you mean?"

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now." he smiles sadly. "You came to capture me yeah?"

We both nodded.

"I'm sorry for causing too much trouble for you guys..." he starts. "Wanna know why I'm like this?"

Chojo and I couldn't answer. Seeing a clone this miserable was affecting us.

"Because Shin believes that he can never find love."

We frowned at the discovery.

"I'm the embodiment of Shin's frustration of his unrequited love." he stands up, but his knees are still wobbly. "He yearns to be loved... and feel love. He yearns the touch of a lover. However he rejected that feeling, he didn't allow himself on finding love and so, without even realizing it, he built me in the back of his mind. An ideal image, a man who doesn't seek love."

He walks towards us.

"But I am still him and I feel everything he feels. Once you capture me, promise me that you'll shower Shin with love... so that he'll never feel this way again..."

Supana and Chojo looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm glad..." He smiles and makes contact on the shard, turning it into a glowing purple. Frowning at the realization, Supana cried with Chojo rubbing her back to try and ease her pain.

Though the cry fest was forced to stop as both members received Oka's message. Both nodded and texted back.

_Chojo: we'll b guarding the gate._

_Sent: 3:32_

_Supana: we wont let him get away!_

_Sent: 3:32_

_Chojo: everyone, lets reconvene here at the gate._

_Sent: 3:34_

With their remaining determination, both stood tall and walked towards the gates, intent on guarding the gate. As wonderful as all of the Shin-clones, they only have one Shin that they love and care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last line in chapter 4 since I realized that it didn't properly convey what I was trying to show.


	6. Didn't you know?

**Daku and Kokuma Cam**

The sound of rushing footsteps reverberated in the empty halls of the school. After receiving such an alarming text, they couldn't do much but just rush over to the scene. Their search on the second and third floor was fruitless. Eventually, they come to a stop. Daku's glasses glinted as he spots a certain Shin-clone exit an artsy club room. Without hesitating, Kokuma dashed forward, the Shin-clone completely unaware.

She jumps up and gives the clone a drop kick forcing him down the floor.

"Wonderul form Kokuma!" Daku squealed in delight.

She wipes the sweat on her forehead. "There's no time! Bring over that shard already!"

Daku cops a feel around his pockets then pulls out the shard. "H-here!"

The Shin-clone now figuring out where this is going, went to his hands and knees and bowed down. "P-p-please spare me!"

"Why should we?" Kokuma narrows her eyes.

He raises his head from the kneeling position and gave his argument. "I... I want to help you!"

"H-huh?" Both occult club members muttered.

The clone stands up and dusts his pants. "I can sense him, the other me. It's just the two of us now..." he pauses to stare at the shard. "Right now, he's with... someone all of us are afraid of..."

"What do you mean...?" Kokuma asked slowly.

"It's clear that it's gonna be difficult for you to try to capture him.... so I want to help." The clone nods slightly, his eyes taking on a fierce look. "That fellow that's holding the other me..." He falls silent...

"W-what is it...?" Daku raised his head... uncomfortable by the atmosphere.

The Shin-clone sighs. "That person who has the other me.... who is he?"

"I-It's Budo Masuta... t-the leader of the Martial Arts Club.... why?"

"I... I haven't really talked about him yet.... huh?" Shin starts slowly. "He's... an important someone from my life... he's my childhood friend."

Daku raises his eyebrow. "Pray tell, what does that give us, peculiar Shin?"

He pauses... "No.... Shin should be the one telling you about this... Just... just know that he is someone who holds an emotional impact of us. Mentioning him would give all of us a varied reaction..."

We don't know how to take that information. What does he mean?

Shin sighs, frustrated. "I wish that I could just tell both of you all of it but... now's not the time... Just know that if you want to even have a chance to beat him, you need me."

Daku and Kokuma looked at each other in doubt. (Do we trust him?)

* * *

 

**Cooking Club Cam**

The sweet scent filled the room, all of the dishes were finally done. The members all smiled as they packed up their treats. "We'll give it to those occult people then we'll go..."

* * *

 

**Delinquent Cam**

The rooftop gave a perfect view for the delinquents to look for their targets. They each thought of one thing: Help boss-sun in his quest for love. Eventually though, they didn't have to search that hard. They see their leader's kitten in somebody's arms getting blocked by two occult club members at the entrance.

Immediately, they rushed down the stairs. This is not gonna be pretty.

* * *

 

**Budo Cam**

I grit my teeth and held Shin in my arms tighter. My eyes kept flicking back-and-forth to the two members from Shin's "little club". I felt a tug on my sleeve making me turn towards the source.

"Dokkun..." Shin mutters quietly, looking at everyone apprehensively. He clearly does not want to be in this situation.

I stared at his face. "I'm sorry.... bear with me here, alright?" Budo places Shin down and turns to the two Occult Club Members.

"Let Shin go!" The peppy one hissed.

The other one cracked his knuckles. "You're gonna have to go through my dead body if you want to leave."

I stared at the two, conflicted. "You don't know Shin at all!" I roared at them. "He needs to be with me! I need to take care of him! So _move_ it or I'll _make_ you."

Both took a shaky breath. That's when I thought, that they couldn't last long.

"You really want to make this hard for me, don't you?" Budo mutters. The Shin-clone still that was hiding behind him stepped back. "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to Delinquent vs. Bullies jokes but I wasn't able to insert it....
> 
> The finale is coming.... This makes me sad... and happy at the same time...
> 
> Thanks for reading!! \\(-°0°-)/


	7. That I loved you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here... the final stand...

**Oka Cam**

With my hand still hurting, I crawled around the green pastures of the back of the school. Hoping to see the missing shard Budo had repelled. While doing my search, my mind couldn't help but think of Budo's words...

_"I miss this Shin. This Shin is what I've been scared that I completely lost... but he's here..."_

I frowned at those words. The Shin that I lost? He's here? What is that supposed to mean?

"We're they really close before? Is that what Shin was before any of us came along?" my frown now turned into a confused face.

(If the Orange Shin is mimicking Shin's old mannerisms... then that would mean... the Sloth that Orange represents is not even apathy or being bored, it would be....)

I sighed. No point in thinking too much.... I've got a shard to search.

* * *

**Chojo Cam**

(Fuuuuuck.... why did I say that? God, I'm so dead....)

Orange's captor only stared at us, not moving an inch, staring at us defiantly. Eventually, his feet moved, stance unchanging but the way he moved was somewhat like a dance. With arms in front of his torso, he made a great upward sweeping motion with his foot. We immediately stepped back in surprise as he twists his body to kick with his other foot.

Hitting me in the right shoulder.

"Chojo!" Supana exclaimed.

I clutched my shoulder in pain. "I... I'm fine..."

Budo looks at Chojo pointedly. "Clearly you have a lot more to learn to challenge me. Hear my suggestion, let me leave. **Right. Now.** " He rushes to Chojo in a flurry of punches and kicks.

The rush of attacks did nothing but weaken the one-eyed occult club member. Supana looked on, with a determined look, she jumps high with a help of a platform and attempts to give Budo a dropkick. However, with a single hand, he caught her foot, bringing her in an upside-down position.

"I know this move." Budo muttered. "However..." Without any warning, he throws her to the rose bushes, her visage quickly being enveloped by green leaves. "Your form is off."

Chojo widened his eyes in fear. "Supana!"

Budo narrows his eyes at her. "You're lucky, hitting women is against my moral code."

"Bastard!" Chojo roared at Budo as he tackled him.

Budo just steps to the side as Chojo runs into the button, powering it on and making it open. "Thank you so much~" He says in a sing-song tone as he walked back to the Shin-clone.

However, blocking his way is a determined Supana. Her arms spread-out as she shields the Shin-clone away from Budo. "I-I... I'm not letting you!"

"So be it."

* * *

 

**Kokuma Cam**

The Blue Shin rushed down the stairs, his face a grim expression.

"Hey! What's our plan?" I asked the weird clone.

He looks down in thought. "Don't worry. Let me do this."

My eye twitched. "What do you mean by that?!"

The clone stays silent... "Just... please, trust me on this. I'm going to distract him.... one way or another... you guys immediately swoop in and seal Orange."

"Will this really work?" Daku asked, apprehensive.

He smiled grimly. "It has to work."

* * *

 

**Budo Cam**

I see what this girl is doing. She's protecting Shin with her body. She knows that I would never hurt her. Clever woman.

My eyes flitted to Shin. "Hey, look at me... c'mon Shin-chan... the gates are open... come with me, please?"

Shin's eyes fluttered, traces of tears began to form in the edges of his eyes.

"Shin-chan.... please?" I pleaded.

However, he continued to stare. He wipes-off his tears as he steps forward.

I smiled. "Yes, that's right. Come here, Shin-chan..."

Skull Girl turns to look at Shin. "No! You can't do this Shin-senpai! This guy's totally not gonna be healthy for you! I call a NOTP in this situation!"

"Shut up!" I say, shoving her off to the side.

Shin stepped closer, yet not close enough. He rushes in front of the girl and spreads his arms-out attempting to protect her. "Y-y-you can't d-do this Dokkun! Hurting o-other people is bad!"

Narrowing my eyes, I stepped closer to him. "Huh.... really? They're going to kill you! You'd cease to exist! I can't do that! I've missed you this whole time. However, you wouldn't even acknowledge my presence anymore!" I stopped my motion and raised my hand to point at my heart. "It hurts! Right here! I understand that you'd gone bored of me, but you left me without a reason!"

Shin shakes his head in denial. "N-n-no! I... I'm sorry you had t-to feel that way b-but I..."

"'I...' What Shin-chan, huh?" I cut-him off. "We were happy together in our club! The Martial Arts Club! But then one day, you handed me a resignation letter from out of the blue! I lost a Vice President that day... I lost _you_ that day.... Soon, you'll not be here anymore. You're probably going to some hot-shot University like Tokyo U or Toudai... and where's that going to leave me? Huh? Without answers, without an explanation..." He pauses. "I thought what we had was special..."

Shin looks to the side...

"I'm not letting you disappear. I know..." I lowered my head. "I know that you're just a fragment of his mind... but I missed you so _so_ much! I missed you this whole time Shin! That's why..." I grabbed Shin's hand and yanked him towards me. "I'll continue to protect you.... I want to be with you..."

"I won't let you!" Chojo attempts to land a punch, but all it does is to allow me to land a hit on his gut, making him keel to the ground.

Yanking him closer, he resists and stares defiantly at me. "N-no! You... y-you're not the Dokkun that I know!"

I lowered my head grimly. "You've also become a Shin that I didn't know."

My attempt to drag him through the school gates would have been successful, if I didn't have last minute visitors... The other occult girl lands a kick on my shoulder as the other one helps the two out away... the third one who came however...

"It's..." My eyes widened. Another Shin had come to make an appearance. His face a demure, yet strong expression. Those eyes... they remind me of that day...

"Have you really stooped this low?" He says. "Hurting others for your own gain? Hurting me for your own gain?"

Body shaking, I answered. "That's rich coming from you! You don't know what I've been through, because of you! I've always wanted to be by your side!"

"There it is!" The Blue Shin screeched. "Those words you can't seem to spew out over and over again! 'Stay by your side?' 'Be with you?' 'Help you?' Don't make me laugh!" My eyes are now fully on the Blue Shin, the other members took advantage of that fact as they sealed the Orange into his own crystal.

"I meant it! Can't you see?"

Blue's eye twitched. "Really? Then, do you mean it like this?" without warning, Shin steps in and plants a kiss on my lips. My eyes widened, making me push him away.

"Wha-" Without even a chance to process what just happened, he laughs a bitterly. An unsettling sound.

"Didn't you know? I loved you." He screamed. "I loved you, y'know?! I'm _so_ envious of you... you can say what's on your mind without problem, with ease! Give a guy a break here! Your words only give me false hope... I knew that you meant it as a brother..." He looks off to the side. "Even so, I still thought that you meant more... but in the end, I was wrong."

He points at me with fury in his eyes.

"You wanted to take care of someone. You didn't want my friendship, you wanted someone to rely on you, to see you as an older brother... but I'm tired of it! I'm over it, y'know? I really tried... I tried to fall in love with others... but it was always you... I'm envious of someone that can love without worry. I cared for you and I didn't want to lose you... but I knew that I had to."

"Shin..." I stumbled down.... unable to carry the weight of his words. Shin has loved me... all this time.... and I've been hurting him... all those times...?

The others had ran away to the back of the school... but it didn't matter...

Shin loves me...

**Shin loves me!**

I turned around to see that I've been surrounded by a bunch of delinquents...

"Hm? Boss' kitten is not here..." a yankee muttered disappointed.

The other one looked at me in contempt. "You! Do you know where Boss' kitten is? Fragile-looking, curly hair, fierce..."

My body froze.... they can't be talking about... "I know where he is... but... I won't let you get to him."

The delinquents were in a mad frenzy until a leader like figure emerged. "You'll tell me where he is... by force if I have to."

"Over my dead body." I cracked my knuckles.

* * *

 

**Oka Cam**

The story my club members told me still makes me feel overwhelmed. They fought a Martial Arts Club president.. and they lost... Kokuma was able to land a hit on him.... And then that backstory reveal?!

This has gone too crazy, even for me...

Still, with the final shard found, each of us turned to Blue in question. He smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you."

"OMG SAME!!" Supana admitted, a large smile on her face.

"Well then..." he reached out to touch the shard. "Goodbye." With those final words, he was sealed in. Now with the seven shards collected, they glowed in a white light. Spinning in place, converging then floating up forming a whole crystal.

A flash of light followed and from out of the crystal, was the Shin-senpai that we all know.... he lays down the ground... completely stiff and tired.

"Ugh... w-what happened?" He mutters slowly. "My body hurts... as well as my stomach.... ugh..."

We all screeched our own affectionate names for Shin as we dog-piled him.

All of us laughed as we shared each of out individual stories, leaving out the more painful side. Shin's red face was such a cute sight.

"W-wha..." He picked up a whole crystal. "All that happened... because of this?!"

"Yep!" Supana nodded. "You were gloomy, sexy, helpful, shy, and curious all at the same time!"

"This is too hard for me to digest..." He admitted. "Can we... just forget that this happened?"

Chojo raised his eyebrow. "Nah. We'll remember it. Everything. Especially the time where you attempted to seduce Daku."

Daku sputters as he attempts to defend his honor. "And also where you soared to he sky!" Supana supplied.

Shin turned red-faced as he bats away the highlights of this day's adventure. After all of that was done... we headed to the back-exit of the school. Laughing as we all went outside. Though I paused for a bit to look at the cherry tree on the hill.

(I knew it... they did have something... I knew because of... the expression in Budo's face...)

.

.

.

(I think... I think it's better that Shin doesn't know it yet...)

With those thoughts in mind, I caught up with the group.

Walking out the back-gates while smiling.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished a fanfic? What? This is a miracle! Ahahah!
> 
> I'm thinking of doing another chapter called "Consequences" tell me if you want to see it!


	8. Extra: Students React To... ShINs!!!

**Masato and Wrath Cam**

Ruby red eyes roved over the mysterious form of Wrath. His piercing glare does nothing to scare the hard-headed artist. Eventually, he gets closer and pokes at his face, much to the chagrin of the ShIN.

"Huh... it's you... but different somehow?"

Wrath just winced in disgust. "Get your grubby hands off me you shit-painter."

Masato just smirks. "Huh... feisty, aren't we?"

"Well... aren't you just creepy, you touchy fucker." ShIN bit back just as hard. "I bet you got hard touching my cheek, you creeper."

"Huh?" Masato smiled a cruel smile. "The fuck did you just say to me, bitch?"

The red ShIN just gets riled up, his eyes flashing with menace. "What?" He breathed out with a laugh. "To dumb to understand that I called you a pervert? Hah!"

Masato reaches out for both of the ShIN's cheeks and stretches them out. "Wow... aren't you such a bundle of sunshine?" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"Ow! Owowowow!" Red slaps off the hands on him but his grip was strong and the stretching was actually kinda hurting now. "Shtap jat!"

"Take back what you said."

"NEVER!" He screeched, attempting to give him a kick.

.

.

.

It missed.

The artist was having too much fun at this point. "What, does it hurt you big bully?" However, the ShIN didn't respond. After a few seconds of unresponsiveness, he finally let go.

Red dropped down on the floor, caressing both of his cheeks.

"Shit! I'm sorry Shin! Didn't know that I hu-" "TEACH ME MORE"

Masato looked at Shin in concern.

"What the fuck?"

"Teach me your ways, cruelty master."

The artist's brow twitched. He looked at the Shin in front of him, bowing at him as if he was some kind of magic master from a different planet. "I don't fucking understand. Get up you fucker."

He raises his head, eyes sparkling. "Choke me da-"

Masato delivers a swift kick on his side, effectively cutting off his sentence. "Don't even finish what you were about to fucking say!"

The artist is now left with a masochistic Shin, fangirling over his "sadismness".

"God... someone help me..." Masato muttered as he was dragged away by the out-of-character Wrath, now smiling at him as though he's the only person in the world.

* * *

 

**Lust, The Mean Girls™, and the Beasts™ Cam**

"Girls!" The ShIN screeched to the group of girls on the stairway. "That tan... with that fashion?! _Girl!_ That fashion style's already dead since _2005!_ Do you girls live in a _rock?!_ "

The leader of the group, Musume saunters over to the Purple Shin, her eyes roving over his form before talking in her shrill voice. "Who are you to judge us? That hair dye is soooo~ EMO! Boy, you can't just walk around with _that_ hair and that... thing! That choker color sooooo~ does not suit that look! You need to fix your style first before attacking us!"

"YAh weyh!" The purple blob agreed.

"First of all, yeah... this choker is lame... second of all, just accept the facts sis, your fashion style is already dead!"

"GASP~?! How dare you!?" Musume screeched and dove for Shin's hair, pulling on it. The girls were cheering her on hands raising as they cheered for their queen bee.

"Yasss girl!!!! Snatch his wig off!"

"BRING THAT HOE DOWN!"

After a few buttons flew off Shin's uniform, fingernails broken, faces scratched, hair becoming a mess, make-up getting smudged, shirts getting ripped-off, panties flashing due to the short skirts, a sudden flash of light appeared.

The door to the outside was opened, revealing the Thot Patrol™ all of them clutching a spray and holding it as if it was a gun. Eventually, the leader made a warning.

**"WE HAVE MAKEUP REMOVERS AND WE ARE NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!"**

The girls, seeing the spray, immediately dove out of there quickly than the speed of light all the while screeching in fright.

Umeji approached Musume's victim...

"Are you alright?

The Purple Shin, with all of his ripped clothes, stared up at his savior. Sparks seemed to fly as the two met eye to eye. Their gazes filled with emotion as Umeji helped the ShIN up.

Without meaning to, the ShIN muttered. "Are you my one true love?"

"What?" A few seconds of silence, the awkwardness kicked in.

Both turned away in embarrassment, red slowly spreading on their cheeks. The other members looked on in confusion.

Eventually, Umeji muttered. "M-maybe I am?"

* * *

 

**Greed and the Science Freaks Cam**

"Ohhhh~! What does this dooo-?" Green muttered, pressing all of the buttons on each devices on the lab.

The science members looked on in fright as this unknown person just jacks around the area. Completely demolishing the hard work of each members.

"Ah! What a pretty robot!" Green muttered excitedly. "Hm... this button... what is this?" before Homu Kurusu could even stop him, the device was activated. Tentacle arms were stretched out and began to pull away the arms of the robot. Horo had already fainted on the corner as the first arm was removed out of the robot.

The Tentacle Arms completely pulled out the arms at this point and withing seconds, the robot exploded. Bringing amusement to Green and horror to the Science Members.

"M-my sister...." Homu muttered staggering to the side. She too had passed out next to Horo.

Kaga turned to the other members in confusion. "Who let him in!?"

Meka looked scared as any of them do in this situation. "I don't know?!? W-w-w-what is- why is he-"

"Want to know why?" Green muttered. "Cause you're all... frauds~" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. His mask of obliviousness was dropped and replaced with a stern look.

"What do you mean...?" Kaga stared hard at him.

"It was hard... but I eventually figured it out. The new "inventions" you all made? A bunch of lies." Green smirked, figuring out their trick.

He points at the passed out Horo at the corner and snickered. "Really? He invented holograms? Don't make me laugh. Why is he staying in this dump then, if he was the one who invented holograms? It was his brother, who invented those. However, he died, and he covered it up. He took over his work but he's never able to replicate his work.... pathetic."

"Homu Kurusu... hah. Stop pretending to faint.... your sister is still alive. As a matter of fact, she's out of the country. But of course, you just had to pretend to be a genius who made a robot with a sad story. I pity you." The "fainted" members got up. Now looking down in guilt. "You just had to add that sob story to make you more 'enlightening' and 'respectful'. You're far from it."

"And you." He points to Kaga. "You call your 'inventions' real? Those are just scrapped ideas by Saikou Corp. not even close to the quality they make. No wonder Megami hates you so much."

Kaga grits his teeth.

"Seriously, if all of you were so called 'geniuses' then you wouldn't be here in this dump of a school but out there studying in a more prestigious academies around the world. That clue immediately set-off my theory that you're all frauds and guess what? I was right."

"Honestly..." He saunters over to them, his expression haughty. "This little childish game you're playing... needs to stop."

Green smirks. "Anything else you want to say?"

The Science Club had nothing.

* * *

**Sloth and Hazu Cam**

Orange looks around vigilantly, determined to not let himself be seen. When he's sure that no one's on the halls, he books it to the stairs and into the next floor. He tiptoes on the halls silently, however, a certain sound was made known.

Sounds of footsteps.

Sloth's eyes widened in panic. He starts looking around in fright, attempting to find a hiding place. He steps back and bumps into a door, a door that he promptly decided to enter.

Stepping inside, he closes the door quick and sags on the floor, completely relieved. Unknown to him, he was not alone in this room.

"U-uhm... Hello... M-may I help you?" A small boy spoke up from the far corner of the room.

Orange squeaks in surprise as he looks at the equally shy boy before him. "N-n-n-no! I'm... I'm....."

He raises his arms and flails them around. "It's fine! Uhm..?! T-to.... do... Uh..." his message was not clear.

Both stood on the room in awkward silence. The two met eye-to-eye(?) and looked away.

"Hey." "H-Hey." Both muttered at the same time, surprising them.

Look away. "D-do..." "Uh..." They spoke at the same time again.

The kept repeating from some time. Making the atmosphere more awkward than it already is, much to the grief of the two fluffy shy boys.

"Y-you go first...." Orange finally muttered. He might be standing right now, but all he wants to do is melt into a puddle and hide in a crack and never speak to anyone again.

Hazu fake coughs and finally gets out his message. "Uh... do you w-want to... get some d-drinks.... with me?" After he drops the last word, he immediately looks at Shin in terror. "Ah! O-o-o-o-only if you want to! I mean.... Uh.... I want to,,, uh... g-get to know... y-you...."

Orange looked like someone offered the moon to him. "I-I'd love to, Actually!"

Hazu gets up from his seat. "W-well... the vending machine's o-over on that direction..." He looks at Shin in concern. "W-what's the matter?"

"T-there might be people outside... I don't.... really wanna see them..."

Hazu offered a small smile. "N-no one's out there..."

"Why's that?" Orange was astonished by his sudden confidence.

"Trust me on this one..."

Orange however, didn't look convinced. Yet, he still lets himself get dragged by Hazu out there. He was right, surprisingly. Hazu smiled as they both got soda drinks from the machine. Yet their adventures didn't end there. They traversed the school, completely unnoticed by anyone. Orange's mind was just playing the "Mission Impossible" theme. Both boys felt like such awesome spies and they never did once get caught due to the efforts of both side.

"I... I had fun..." Hazu admitted.

Orange smiles back. "M-me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was made to make up with Greed and Wrath's limited appearance... and also because I love Lust so much and was kinda sad that I was unable to use the "we have makeup removers" joke.
> 
> That's right. Greed was the detective side of Shin. Pretty cool right?
> 
> How was it?


End file.
